Some Worry
by Nevoreiel
Summary: How many stupid things can Will do, or is that just Jack’s overactive protectiveness? JackWill slash.


**Title:** **Some Worry**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Jack/Will**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** How many stupid things can Will do, or is that just Jack's overactive protectiveness?

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures, 2003. No infringement meant and no money made.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship) and contains no plot. Characters may be a bit OOC. Minor spoilers to the movie.

**Notes****:** Has no plot whatsoever, methinks, and the events have no logical beginning. Me no likie at all. This is post-PotC with minor spoilers. Dedicated to those who read my "Of Compulsion and Infamy" story, any of you out there? *snicker*

--------------------------------

"Foolish, foolish, foolish," Jack repeated over and over, restraining himself from physically lashing out. He stalked around his cabin, hands held tightly in fists, whipping his head to glare at Will before muttering and turning away.

Will Turner, unfazed and a bit perturbed, calmly sat and watched the comical display of anger.

When Jack stood and imposingly leaned forward, overshadowing Will, the blacksmith stared back defiantly. "I saved your life." It was said quietly, with no malice or inflection of voice.

A growl emerged from between Jack's lips and he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Of all the stupid things to do, of all the stupid things to say…"

Will sat immobile as before as Jack continued his tirade. Jack recounted all the stupid things he'd done, most of them for no reason whatsoever, or so Jack said. Will failed to see a specific point in it all.

Seeing that his words were not sinking in, Jack grabbed hold of Will's forearms and almost shook him from exasperation.

Perfectly calm, Will pried the fingers from his arms and then stood, chest brushing against Jack. Jack's eyebrows drew together as he studied Will, waited for him to do or say something. He did not flinch when Will raised his right hand and, only managed to blink in surprise, when the hand was brought back and then landed on his cheek with a resounding slap.

Jack was certainly startled and his whole head rang with the impact, his cheek stinging unpleasantly. He tried to form a coherent response and almost raised his own hand to retaliate. There comes a time in every man's life when he cannot take being slapped with dignity.

As Will raised his hand again, Jack's anger flooded through him and he was ready to defend himself…or so he thought.

The same hand that had scorned him was now gently tracing over the pink cheek, fingers skimming over the aggravated and heated flesh. Will's face held a look of concentration but his eyes were half-lidded, ruining the overall effect.

Jack grabbed the wrist and stilled the roving hand but the callused fingertips kept tracing random patters on his skin. Resolutely, Jack pressed the palm of that warm hand to his cheek and placed his own over it, holding it in place. Carefully he slid the palm over his lips, darting his tongue out to test Will's reaction.

Grabbing at the pirate's loose shirt, Will pulled Jack ever closer and, gently moving his hand to grip one shoulder, he leaned in with gusto and kissed Jack hard, his breath escaping rapidly. He kneaded the shoulder under his hand and felt Jack pushing against him as to mould them together.

Will felt the wetness inside Jack's mouth, the tender inner cheek, and he wanted to bite at the soft flesh, to mark Jack in his own unique way.

Fingers moved over his hair but quite suddenly Jack had gripped a handful of it and was pulling Will away from his mouth, panting and flushed. Straining against the restrictive arm, Will lowered his lips to Jack's neck, the collar open so invitingly.

Between panting breaths, Jack managed a few words, "You stupid…stupid…boy." A tad incensed with the comment, Will bit the skin under his lips, making Jack gasp and pull Will forcefully away from him, to prevent further bodily harm. With a snarl, he pushed Will away and the boy fell back onto his chair; his face showed some dismay.

Smirking, Jack languidly sat astride Will and embraced him completely, Jack's thighs holding his legs together and his arms encircling Will's torso, trapping the elbows.

"Never and I mean never slap me again." Jack leaned in close in order to convey his point. Taking advantage of the proximity, Will stole a kiss.

Jack laughed and pushed away, leaving Will to do as he pleased. When the boy stubbornly just sat there, Jack seized the lapels of his unbuttoned tunic and hauled him to his feet.

Pulling at it some more, Jack had the tunic off. With one arm pulling the warm body closer, Jack slid the unoccupied hand from Will's lips down to his belt.

When their bodies touched completely, Will melted against Jack, arms draping lazily around his neck, pulling teasingly a his hair.

Jack's nails grazed the boy's stomach and pulled off his shirt dexterously. The fingers slowly dipped and slipped to the belt, pressing their groins together. Jack moaned and let his head loll as a pulse of pleasure went through him.

The ship lurched and, taken unawares, they both toppled, Will catching himself up on one arm, the other holding Jack.

The pirate's warm breath ghosted over Will's naked chest and Will shivered from the sensation. Grinning, Jack pushed Will onto his back and straddled his thighs, gripping them possessively. He blew a steady stream of warm breath down the center of Will's chest and delighted in his soft sighs.

He pressed his palm against Will's crotch ad rubbed lightly, watching as the boy closed his eyes in pleasure.

As quickly as possible Jack pulled his shirt over his head, swiftly ridding himself of the useless garment; his sash soon followed. Will's hands, meanwhile, urgently pulled at Jack's trousers.

Will bared his teeth and then frowned when the trousers refused to slide won Jack's hips. Shaking his head, Jack placed a light kiss on Will's lips and then shimmied down, pulling Will's breeches along. Rising to his knees and smiling lasciviously down, he pulled his own down and kicked them away.

Jack's hands slid along the smooth inner thighs and then he sharply raked his nails over the skin, leaving vivid white marks that quickly turned pink. Will gasped and his back arched, hands grasping for Jack's face.

Clutching one hand tightly, Jack prompted Will to roll over onto his stomach. Will grumbled something unintelligible and with a huff snatched at his discarded shirt, spreading it out underneath his torso. Jack shrugged and snaked one arm underneath the boy and cradled his cock, sparing him from much pain and probably splinters as well; Will ground into the helping hand appreciatively. 

Trailing fingers down Will's back, Jack nudged his thighs apart with his knee. Spitting onto his fingers, Jack was careful as he primed the boy. As Jack pushed in a finger all the way up to the knuckle, Will groaned and threw back his head, almost catching Jack's chin.

Jack frowned and slipped another finger into the vise grip but one that was covered in velvet. When he felt the tightness give a bit, he inserted another finger. Will's whole body tensed with the strain.

Moving his hand as much as space allowed, Jack helped Will cloud his mind with pleasure. Soothingly rubbing his back as well, Jack almost fell atop the warm body underneath him. Will's breath hitched but as Jack found a rhythm, he breathed easier and even bumped along, muscles straining.

The burn in the pit of Will's stomach froze and then the pleasure spilled forth right into Jack's hand. The muscles contracting erratically, Jack gave in as well and let hi arm buckle, completely covering Will, their slick skin sliding together.

Once their breathing evened out and their hearts stopped their frantic hammering, Will had the mind to nudge Jack off him and Jack obligingly rolled onto his back at Will's side.

His head rolling to the side, Will spoke softly, "Was it just a whim or did you plan to bawl me out and then pound me into the planks?"

Jack smiled widely and ruffled Will's hair roughly, his eyes shining. "Oh, you know, I was just worried, is all."

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated. Boo it away. Gag.


End file.
